Colonización de Marte
traduccion google La trilogía de Marte es una serie de galardonados de ciencia ficción novelas de Kim Stanley Robinson que narra la colonización y terraformación del planeta Marte a través de los puntos de vista muy personal y detallada de una gran variedad de personajes que abarca casi dos siglos. Ultimately more utopian than dystopian , the story focuses on egalitarian , sociological, and scientific advances made on Mars , while Earth suffers from overpopulation and ecological disaster . En definitiva, más utópica que distópica , la historia se centra en la igualitaria avances, sociológicos y científicos realizados en Marte , mientras que la Tierra sufre de superpoblación y el desastre ecológico . The three novels are Red Mars (1992), Green Mars (1993), and Blue Mars (1996). Las tres novelas son Marte rojo (1992), Green Mars (1993) y Blue Mars (1996). An additional collection of short stories and background information was published as The Martians (1999). Una colección de historias cortas e información de antecedentes se publicó como los marcianos (1999). The main trilogy won a number of prestigious awards. La trilogía principal ganado varios premios de prestigio. Contents Contenido hide 1 Plot Una parcela 1.1 Red Mars—Colonization 1.1 Red de Marte Colonización 1.2 Green Mars—Terraforming 1.2 Verde terraformación de Marte 1.3 Blue Mars—Long-Term results 1.3 Blue Mars-Resultados a largo plazo 1.4 The Martians—Short stories 1.4 Las historias de marcianos-Short 2 Story elements Dos elementos de la historia 2.1 Corporations 2.1 Corporaciones 2.2 Genetic engineering 2.2 La ingeniería genética 2.3 Other themes 2.3 Otros temas 3 Characters 3 Personajes 3.1 The First Hundred 3.1 Los Primeros Cien 3.1.1 John Boone 3.1.1 John Boone 3.1.2 Frank Chalmers 3.1.2 Frank Chalmers 3.1.3 Maya Toitovna 3.1.3 Maya Toitovna 3.1.4 Nadezhda "Nadia" Chernyshevski 3.1.4 Nadezhda "Nadia" Chernishevski 3.1.5 Arkady Bogdanov 3.1.5 Arkadi Bogdanov 3.1.6 Saxifrage "Sax" Russell 3.1.6 Saxifrage "Sax" Russell 3.1.7 Ann Clayborne 3.1.7 Ann Clayborne 3.1.8 Hiroko Ai 3.1.8 Hiroko Ai 3.1.9 Michel Duval 3.1.9 Michel Duval 3.1.10 Vladimir "Vlad" Taneev 01/03/10 Vladimir "Vlad" Taneev 3.1.11 Phyllis Boyle 03/01/11 Phyllis Boyle 3.1.12 Desmond "Coyote" Hawkins 03/01/12 Desmond "Coyote" Hawkins 3.2 Their descendants 3.2 Sus descendientes 3.3 Other characters 3.3 Otros personajes 4 Awards 4 premios 5 Adaptations and uses 5 Las adaptaciones y los usos 5.1 Screen adaptations 5.1 adaptaciones de la pantalla 5.2 On Phoenix spacecraft 5.2 En las naves espaciales Phoenix 5.3 Video games 5.3 Videojuegos 6 Translations to other languages 6 traducciones a otros idiomas 7 See also 7 Véase también 8 References 8 Referencias 9 External links 9 Enlaces externos [ edit ] Plot [ editar ] Parcela [ edit ] Red Mars—Colonization [ editar ] Red colonización de Marte Red Mars starts in 2026 with the first colonial voyage to Mars aboard the largest interplanetary spacecraft ever, the Ares , with a crew who are to be the first hundred colonists, composed for the most part of Russians and Americans . Rojo de Marte se inicia en 2026 con el primer viaje colonial a Marte a bordo de la nave espacial interplanetaria más grande nunca, el Ares, con un equipo que van a ser los primeros cien colonos, compuesto en su mayor parte de los rusos y los estadounidenses . The book details the construction of the first settlement on Mars, called Underhill. El libro detalla la construcción de la primera colonia en Marte, llamada Underhill. A debate among the colonists breaks out about the advisability of terraforming the planet, focusing on the two extreme views personified by Saxifrage "Sax" Russell, who believes their very presence on the planet means some level of terraforming has already begun and it should be continued, a viewpoint held by a group called the "Greens"; and by Ann Clayborne, who represents the viewpoint that humankind does not have the right to change entire planets at their will and Mars should be left in its original state, a viewpoint held by the "Reds." Un debate entre los colonos se desata sobre la conveniencia de la terraformación del planeta, centrándose en los dos puntos de vista extremos personificado por Saxifrage "Sax" Russell, quien cree que su presencia en el planeta significa un cierto nivel de terraformación ya ha comenzado y debe continuarse , un punto de vista sostenido por un grupo llamado los "Verdes", y por Ann Clayborne, que representa el punto de vista de que la humanidad no tiene el derecho de cambiar planetas enteros a su antojo y Marte se debe dejar en su estado original, un punto de vista en manos de los "rojos". Hiroko Ai represents a middle ground, believing that a new way of living could evolve on Mars, a philosophy referred to as Areophany. Hiroko Ai representa un término medio, en la creencia de que una nueva forma de vida podría evolucionar en Marte, una filosofía conocida como Areophany. The Greens eventually win out, and the first steps to terraforming Mars start during the novel; with the drilling of "Moholes", warming by nuclear reactors/factories, and giant solettas (space mirrors). Los Verdes finalmente se imponga, y los primeros pasos para iniciar la terraformación de Marte en la novela, con la perforación de "Moholes", el calentamiento de los reactores nucleares / fábricas y solettas gigante (espejos espacio). At the same time, new settlements are developed across the planet, as the first space elevator is built on Mars, anchored by the asteroid, "Clarke"; the elevator decreases transportation costs for large amounts of immigrating future colonists (heading down) and ore (heading up). Al mismo tiempo, los nuevos asentamientos se desarrollan en todo el planeta, como el ascensor espacial se construye la primera en Marte, conducido por el asteroide, "Clarke", el ascensor disminuye los costos de transporte de grandes cantidades de emigrar futuros colonos (bajando) y el mineral (subiendo). However, because of the greed of the transnational corporations that dominate and control the nation states of Earth , come to Mars and the new Martian towns become overcrowded and undermaintained. Sin embargo, debido a la avaricia de la empresas transnacionales que dominan y controlan el Estados-nación de la Tierra , llegar a Marte y los nuevos pueblos de Marte se hacinamiento y undermaintained. Several cases of sabotage of terraformation infrastructure occur, blamed on the anti-terraforming Red forces. Varios casos de sabotaje de la infraestructura de terraformation ocurrir, culpó a las fuerzas anti-terraformación Roja. The situation results in a violent revolution in 2061, in which many of the First Hundred are killed, and much of Mars' infrastructure, notably the space elevator and Phobos , are destroyed. La situación da lugar a una violenta revolución en 2061, en el que muchos de los Primeros Cien están muertos, y gran parte de la infraestructura de Marte, en particular el ascensor espacial y Fobos , son destruidos. Most of the surviving members of the First Hundred are forced into hiding underground—in this case a literal underground shelter created by Hiroko Ai under the Martian south pole. La mayoría de los miembros supervivientes de los primeros cien se ven obligados a esconderse bajo tierra, en este caso un refugio subterráneo literal creado por Hiroko Ai bajo el polo sur de Marte. At the same time as the First Martian Revolution, on Earth the gap between the rich and poor grows, as does frustration and anger; the Transnats slowly take control of Earth's government (eg UN). Al mismo tiempo, como la primera revolución de Marte, en la Tierra la brecha entre ricos y pobres crece, al igual que la frustración y la ira, la Transnats poco a poco tomar el control del gobierno de la Tierra (por ejemplo, las Naciones Unidas). This tension increases as the "Longevity Treatment" is discovered on Mars, and eventually reaches Earth; only the rich can afford the treatment, thus extending their lives for many more decades. Esta tensión aumenta a medida que el "Tratamiento de la longevidad" es descubierto en Marte, y, finalmente, llega a la Tierra, sólo los ricos pueden permitirse el tratamiento, alargando así su vida por muchas décadas más. The cease-fire eventually breaks, throwing Earth into World War Three; it is described as the poor Southern nations vs. the rich Northern nations. El alto el fuego finalmente se rompe, lanzando la Tierra en la Tercera Guerra Mundial, que se describe como las naciones pobres del Sur frente a los países del Norte rico. Eventually the Transnats create a temporary peace treaty (as the war is costing them too much); united, they work together to exert control over both planets, as they evolve into the larger Metanats. Eventualmente, el Transnats crear un tratado de paz temporal (como la guerra que les está costando demasiado); unidos, trabajar juntos para ejercer control sobre los dos planetas, a medida que evolucionan en el Metanats más grande. [ edit ] Green Mars—Terraforming [ editar ] Verde terraformación de Marte Green Mars takes its title from the stage of terraforming that has allowed plants to grow. Marte Verde toma su título de la etapa de la terraformación que ha permitido a las plantas a crecer. It picks up the story from Red Mars , following the lives of the remaining First Hundred and their children and grandchildren. Se retoma la historia de Marte Rojo, a raíz de la vida de los otros Primeros Cien y sus hijos y nietos. Hiroko Ai's base under the south pole is attacked by UN Transitional Authority (UNTA) forces, and the survivors are forced to escape into a (less literal) underground organization known as the Demimonde. Base de Hiroko Ai bajo el polo sur es atacada por la Autoridad Provisional de la ONU (UNTA), las fuerzas, y los supervivientes se ven obligados a refugiarse en una organización (menos literal) subterráneo conocido como el bajo mundo. Among the expanded group are the First Hundred's children, the Nisei , a number of whom live in Hiroko's second secret base, Zygote. Entre el grupo se expandió son los Primeros Cien niños, Nisei , algunos de los cuales viven en la base secreta de segundo de Hiroko, Zygote. As unrest in the multinational control over Mars' affairs grow, various groups start to form with different aims and methods. Mientras sigue la tensión en el control de multinacionales sobre los asuntos de Marte crecer, diversos grupos comienzan a formarse con diferentes objetivos y métodos. Watching these groups evolve from Earth, the CEO of the Praxis Corporation sends a representative, Arthur Randolph, to organize the resistance movements. Ver a estos grupos evolucionan desde la Tierra, el CEO de la Corporación Praxis envía a un representante, Arturo Randolph, para organizar los movimientos de resistencia. This culminates into the Dorsa Brevia agreement, in which nearly all the underground factions take part. Esto culmina en el acuerdo Dorsa Brevia, en el que casi todas las facciones metro, tome parte. Preparations are made for a second revolution beginning in the 2120s. Se realizan los preparativos para el comienzo de la segunda revolución 2120S. The book follows the characters across the martian landscape, which is explained in detail. El libro sigue a los personajes a través del paisaje marciano, que se explica en detalle. As Sax Russell's character infiltrates the transnat terraforming project, the newly evolving martian biosphere is described at great length. Como se infiltra carácter Sax Russell es el transnat terraformación del proyecto, la reciente evolución de la biosfera de Marte se describe con gran detalle. A mainstay of the novel is a detailed analysis of philosophical, political, personal, economical, and geological experiences of the characters. Un pilar de la novela es un análisis detallado de las experiencias filosóficas, políticas, personales, económicos, geológicos y de los personajes. The story weaves back and forth from character to character, providing a picture of Mars as seen by them. La historia teje de ida y vuelta de un personaje a otro, proporcionando una imagen de Marte como se ve por ellos. One major event is a sudden, catastrophic rise in Earth's global sea levels , which is caused not primarily by any greenhouse effect but by the eruption of a chain of volcanoes underneath the ice of west Antarctica , disintegrating the ice sheet and displacing the fragments into the ocean. Un acontecimiento importante es un aumento repentino y catastrófico en el global de la Tierra del nivel del mar , que no es causada principalmente por un efecto invernadero , sino por la erupción de una cadena de volcanes bajo el hielo del oeste de la Antártida , la desintegración de la capa de hielo y el desplazamiento de los fragmentos en el océano. [ edit ] Blue Mars—Long-Term results [ editar ] Blue Mars-Resultados a largo plazo Blue Mars takes its title from the stage of terraforming that has allowed atmospheric pressure and temperature to increase so that liquid water can exist on the planet's surface, forming rivers and seas . Blue Mars toma su título de la etapa de la terraformación que ha permitido que la presión atmosférica y temperatura aumente de manera que líquida el agua puede existir en la superficie del planeta, formando ríos y mares . It follows from the end of Green Mars and has a much wider scope than the previous two books, covering an entire century after the second revolution. Se desprende de la final de verde de Marte y tiene un alcance mucho más amplio que los dos anteriores libros, que abarca todo un siglo después de la segunda revolución. As Earth is heavily flooded by the sudden melting of the Antarctic ice cap, the once mighty Metanats are brought to their knees; as the Praxis Corporation paves a new way of "democratic businesses". Como la Tierra es severamente dañada por el deshielo repentino del casquete polar antártico, el una vez poderoso Metanats son traídos de rodillas, como la Corporación de la praxis abre una nueva forma de "empresas democrática". Mars becomes the "Head" of the system, giving universal healthcare, free education, and an abundance of food. Marte se convierte en la "cabeza" del sistema, dando a la asistencia sanitaria universal, educación gratuita, y una abundancia de alimentos. However, this sparks illegal immigration from Earth, so to ease the population strain on the Blue Planet, Martian scientists and engineers are soon put to the task of creating asteroid cities; where small planetoids of the Belt are hollowed out, given a spin to produce gravity , and a mini-sun is created to produce light and heat. Sin embargo, este chispas inmigración ilegal desde la Tierra, por lo que para aliviar la presión de la población en el planeta azul, los científicos e ingenieros de Marte pronto se puso a la tarea de crear ciudades de asteroides, planetoides en pequeño de la correa se ahuecan, dado un giro para producir gravedad , y un sol mini-se crea para producir luz y calor. With a vast increase in sciences, technologies, and spacecraft manufacturing, this begins the "Accelerendo"; where humankind spreads its civilization throughout the Solar System, and eventually beyond. Con un gran aumento en las ciencias, las tecnologías, y la fabricación de naves espaciales, esto comienza el "Accelerendo", donde la humanidad se extiende su civilización en todo el Sistema Solar y más allá con el tiempo. As Venus, Jovian moons , Saturnian moons , and eventually Triton are colonized and terraformed in some way, Jackie Boone (the granddaughter of John Boone, the first man to walk on Mars from the first book) takes an interstellar vessel (made out of an asteroid) to another star system twenty light-years away, where they will start to terraform the planets and moons found there. Como Venus, las lunas de Júpiter , las lunas de Saturno , y, finalmente, Triton son colonizados y terraformado de alguna manera, Jackie Boone (la nieta de John Boone, el primer hombre en caminar sobre Marte desde el primer libro) tiene una nave interestelar (hecha de un asteroides) a otro sistema estelar veinte años-luz de distancia, donde van a empezar a terraformar el planeta y las lunas encuentran allí. [ edit ] The Martians—Short stories [ editar ] Las historias de marcianos-Short The Martians is a collection of short stories that takes place over the timespan of the original trilogy of novels, as well as some stories that take place in an alternate version of the novels where the First Hundred's mission was one of exploration rather than colonization. Los marcianos es una colección de historias cortas que se lleva a cabo en el lapso de tiempo de la trilogía original de novelas, así como algunas historias que tienen lugar en una versión alternativa de las novelas donde los Primeros Cien de la misión fue una de la exploración del lugar de la colonización. Buried in the stories are several hints about the eventual fate of the Martian terraforming program. Enterrados en las historias son varias pistas sobre el destino final del programa marciano de terraformación. [ edit ] Story elements [ editar ] Elementos de la historia [ edit ] Corporations [ editar ] Las corporaciones Trans-national Corporations, nicknamed "Transnats", are extremely powerful multinational corporations that first emerge in the mid-21st century. Las corporaciones transnacionales, apodado "Transnats", son las corporaciones multinacionales muy poderosas que surgen por primera vez en la segunda mitad del siglo 21. Robinson tracks the evolution of the transnats into what he terms "Metanats" (metanational). Robinson sigue la evolución de la transnats en lo que él llama "Metanats" (metanational). These multinational corporations have grown so large as a result of globalization that they have sufficient economic power to take over or strongly manipulate national governments , initially only relatively small third-world governments, but later, larger developed governments too, effectively running whole countries. Estas corporaciones multinacionales han crecido tanto como resultado de la globalización que tienen suficiente poder económico para hacerse cargo de manipular o muy nacional a los gobiernos , en un principio sólo relativamente pequeños del tercer mundo los gobiernos, pero más tarde, gobiernos más grandes desarrollados también eficaz funcionamiento países enteros. In Robinson's future history , the metanational corporations become similar to nation-states in some respects, while continually attempting to take over competitors in order to become the sole controller of the interplanetary market . En Robinson historia futura , las corporaciones metanational ser similar a los estados-nación , en algunos aspectos, mientras que continua tratando de hacerse cargo de los competidores para convertirse en el controlador único de la interplanetaria mercado . As the Mars trilogy draws to a close in the mid-22nd century, the metanational corporations are forced by a global catastrophe to concede more democratic powers to their workforces. Como la trilogía de Marte llega a su fin en la segunda mitad del siglo 22, las corporaciones metanational se ven obligados por un global de catástrofe a conceder más poderes democráticos para su fuerza de trabajo. Although there are many transnational and metanational corporations mentioned, two play an active role in the development of the plotline. Aunque hay muchas empresas transnacionales y metanational mencionados, dos tienen un papel activo en el desarrollo de la trama. Praxis, a largely benevolent and relatively democratic firm, and Subarashī, which plays a large role in the maltreatment of the citizens of Mars. Praxis, empresa de gran parte benévolo y democrático relativamente, y Subarashi, que juega un papel importante en el maltrato de los ciudadanos de Marte. [ edit ] Genetic engineering [ editar ] La ingeniería genética Genetic engineering is first mentioned in Red Mars, it takes off when Sax creates an algae to withstand the harsh Martian temperature, and convert its atmosphere into breathable air. La ingeniería genética es mencionado por primera vez en Marte rojo, se la quita cuando Sax crea un alga para soportar las duras temperaturas de Marte, y convertir su atmósfera en el aire respirable. Eventually this is put on a massive scale, with thousands of types of GE algae, lichen, and bacteria being created to terraform the planet. Con el tiempo esto se pone en una escala masiva, con miles de tipos de GE algas, líquenes y las bacterias que se creó para terraformar el planeta. In Green Mars, GE animals began to be created to withstand the thin Martian atmosphere, and to produce a working planetary-biosphere. En Verde Marte, los animales genéticamente modificados comenzaron a crearse para soportar la atmósfera marciana, y para producir un trabajo planetaria de la biosfera. By Blue Mars, GE is commonly being done on humans, willingly, to help them better adapt to the new worlds; to breathe thinner air (egSax), or to see better in the dimmer light of the outer planets. Por Blue Mars, GE está llevando a cabo comúnmente en los seres humanos, voluntariamente, para ayudarles a adaptarse a los nuevos mundos, a respirar aire menos denso (egSax), o para ver mejor a la luz tenue de los planetas exteriores. [ edit ] Other themes [ editar ] Otros temas The books also speculate on the colonization of other planets and moons in the solar system , and include descriptions of settlements or terraforming efforts on Callisto , Mercury , Titania , Miranda , and Venus . Los libros también especular sobre la colonización de otros planetas y lunas del sistema solar , e incluyen descripciones de los asentamientos o los esfuerzos de la terraformación de Calisto , Mercurio , Titania , Miranda , y Venus . Toward the end of the last novel, humans are taking sub-light colony ships to other stars, taking advantage of the longevity treatments to survive the trip to their destinations. Hacia el final de la última novela, los seres humanos se están sub-luz naves coloniales de otras estrellas, tomando ventaja de los tratamientos de longevidad para sobrevivir el viaje a sus destinos. A great portion of Blue Mars is concerned with the effects of extreme longevity on its protagonists, most of whom have lived over two hundred years as a result of repeated longevity treatments. Una gran parte de Blue Mars se refiere a los efectos de la extrema longevidad de sus protagonistas, la mayoría de los cuales han vivido más de doscientos años, como resultado de repetidas longevidad tratamientos. In particular, Robinson speculates on the psychological effects of ultra-longevity including memory loss, personality change, mental instability, and existential boredom. En particular, Robinson se especula sobre el psicológico efectos de la ultra-longevidad como pérdida de memoria, cambios de personalidad, la inestabilidad mental, y el aburrimiento existencial. [ edit ] Characters [ editar ] Personajes [ edit ] The First Hundred [ editar ] Los Primeros Cien The initial colonists from the Ares who established a permanent colony. Los colonos iniciales del Ares que estableció una colonia permanente. Many of them later become leaders or exemplary figures in the transformation of Mars or its new society. Muchos de ellos más tarde se convierten en líderes o figuras ejemplares en la transformación de Marte o de la nueva sociedad. The "First Hundred" actually consisted of 101, with Coyote being smuggled aboard the Ares by Hiroko Los "Primeros Cien" en realidad consistía en 101, con el Coyote de contrabando a bordo del Ares por Hiroko [ edit ] John Boone [ editar ] John Boone An American astronaut , and the first man on Mars, he returns a public hero and uses his considerable influence to lobby for a second mission, this time one of colonization . Un americano astronauta , y el primer hombre en Marte, que devuelve un héroe público y utiliza su considerable influencia para el vestíbulo de una segunda misión, esta vez uno de colonización . Boone received a large amount of radiation on his first trip to Mars, more than the recommended dosage according to medical regulations. Boone recibió una gran cantidad de radiación en su primer viaje a Marte, más de la dosis recomendada de acuerdo a las normas médicas. However, his celebrity status allows him to skirt this. Sin embargo, su condición de celebridad le permite a la falda de este. On the second voyage, Boone is one of the "First Hundred" colonists sent to permanently colonize Mars. En el segundo viaje, Boone es uno de los "Primeros Cien" colonos enviados a colonizar permanentemente Marte. His accomplishments and natural charm yield him an informal leadership role. Sus logros y su encanto natural le producen un papel de liderazgo informal. In the first chapter of Red Mars , John Boone is assassinated by fundamentalists acting under the aegis of Frank Chalmers. En el primer capítulo de la Red de Marte, John Boone es asesinado por los fundamentalistas que actúan bajo la égida de Frank Chalmers. The narrative then steps back to the First Hundred's voyage to Mars aboard the spaceship Ares . La narración se da un paso atrás a la Primera Cien viaje a Marte a bordo de la nave espacial Ares. His ideas continue as a point of reference for the remainder of the trilogy. Sus ideas siguen como punto de referencia para el resto de la trilogía. Boone's character portrayal is complex; in one light, Boone is a stereotypically simple, heroic figure, an everyman hero: his first words on his first trip to Mars are "Well, here we are." Interpretación de Boone personaje es complejo, en una luz, Boone es un estereotipo simple, figura heroica, un héroe común y corriente: sus primeras palabras en su primer viaje a Marte son "Bueno, aquí estamos." He is almost uniformly cheerful and good-natured, and approaches everything he undertakes with hale bonhomie. Que es casi uniformemente alegre y de buen carácter, y todo lo que se compromete enfoques con Hale bonhomía. But later in Red Mars , Robinson switches to Boone's point of view , and it is in this section that it is revealed that late in life, Boone is addicted to omegendorph, a fictional drug that is based on endorphins in the human brain . Pero más tarde en Marte Rojo, Robinson pasa a Boone punto de vista , y es en esta sección que se revela que a finales de la vida, Boone es un adicto a omegendorph, una droga de ficción que se basa en las endorfinas en el cerebro humano . In addition, it reveals that at least some of his seeming simplicity might simply be an act designed to further his political goals. Además, revela que al menos parte de su aparente sencillez podría ser simplemente un acto diseñado para promover sus objetivos políticos. Overall, Boone is presented as larger-than-life. En general, Boone se presenta como más grande que la vida. [ edit ] Frank Chalmers [ editar ] Frank Chalmers Head of the American contingent, he is Machiavellian in his use of power. Jefe del contingente estadounidense, que es maquiavélico en su uso de la energía. However, his cynicism is later shown to be a form of self-defense; Chalmers is at least partly driven by a hidden idealistic side. Sin embargo, su cinismo es más tarde demostró ser una forma de defensa propia; Chalmers al menos en parte impulsado por un lado idealista ocultos. Early in the voyage to Mars, he becomes romantically involved with Maya Toitovna, the leader of the Russian contingent of the mission. Principio del viaje a Marte, se convierte en una relación sentimental con Maya Toitovna, el líder del contingente ruso de la misión. During the second-half of the voyage, Maya becomes involved with John Boone. Durante la segunda mitad de la travesía, Maya se involucra con John Boone. Already bitter that John was allowed to join the colonization mission despite his manipulations, Frank further despises John because of Maya's affection. Ya amargo que Juan se le permitió unirse a la misión de la colonización a pesar de su manipulación, Frank John más desprecia por el afecto de Maya. His dislike culminates in his involvement in a plot to assassinate John, which ultimately succeeds. Su aversión culmina en su participación en un complot para asesinar a John, que tiene éxito. Frank later flees with Maya and other members of the First Hundred to join the hidden colonists at the polar ice cap. Frank después huye con los miembros de Maya y otros de los primeros cien a unirse a los colonos ocultos en la capa de hielo polar. He dies trying to save them when they get trapped in a flood unleashed from underground aquifers. Muere tratando de salvarlos cuando quedan atrapados en una inundación desatada de los acuíferos subterráneos. [ edit ] Maya Toitovna [ editar ] Maya Toitovna An emotional woman who is at the center of a love triangle between Boone and Chalmers, she begins as head of the Russian contingent. Una mujer emocional que está en el centro de un triángulo amoroso entre Boone y Chalmers, que comienza al frente de la rusa contingente. The novels hint that she used both wit and seduction to rise through the ranks of the Russian space agency to become the leader of the first colonization mission. Las novelas indicio de que utiliza ingenio y la seducción para mejorar en el escalafón de la agencia espacial rusa para convertirse en el líder de la misión de la primera colonización. After the first revolution, she flees with other members of the First Hundred to the hidden colony in the pole. Después de la primera revolución, ella huye con otros miembros de los primeros cien de la colonia oculto en el polo. She becomes a school teacher of the children of the hidden colonists but later becomes a powerful political force. Ella se convierte en un maestro de escuela de los hijos de los colonos ocultos, pero más tarde se convierte en una poderosa fuerza política. After the deaths of Chalmers and Boone, she falls in love with Michel Duval. Después de la muerte de Chalmers y Boone, que se enamora de Michel Duval. She suffers heavily from bipolar disorder and from memory related psychological disorders with growing age. Ella sufre en gran medida en el trastorno bipolar y de la memoria relacionada con los trastornos psicológicos con la edad cada vez mayor. [ edit ] Nadezhda "Nadia" Chernyshevski [ editar ] Nadezhda "Nadia" Chernishevski A Russian engineer who started out building nuclear reactors in Siberia , during the voyage and initial exploration of Mars, she does her best to avoid the squabbles of the other members of the First Hundred. Un ingeniero ruso que comenzó la construcción de reactores nucleares en Siberia , durante el viaje y la exploración inicial de Marte, que hace todo lo posible para evitar las disputas de los otros miembros de los primeros cien. Instead, she busies herself by building the first permanent habitation of Mars, Underhill, using programmed automated robots. En cambio, ella se afana por la construcción de la primera vivienda permanente de Marte, Underhill, utilizando programados robots automatizados. She also helps to construct a new and larger habitat, and research facility in a nearby canyon. También ayuda a construir un hábitat nuevo y más grande, y centro de investigación en un cañón cercano. In the later books, she becomes a reluctant politician. En los libros posteriores, se convierte en un político renuente. Nadia is in love with Arkady Bogdanov and is devastated when he is killed in an attack by anti-revolutionary forces associated with UNOMA, the transnationals, and Phyllis Boyle during the first Martian revolution. Nadia está enamorado de Arkadi Bogdanov y queda devastado cuando es asesinado en un ataque de anti-revolucionarias fuerzas asociadas con UNOMA, las transnacionales, y Phyllis Boyle durante la primera revolución de Marte. In retaliation for Arkady's murder, she activates his hidden weapon system, built into Phobos , which causes the entire moon (a UNOMA/transnational military base) to decelerate in orbit and destructively aerobrake in Mars' atmosphere, utterly destroying it. En represalia por el asesinato de Arkadi, que activa su sistema de armas ocultas, construido en Fobos , lo que hace que la luna entera (una UNOMA / base militar transnacional) una desaceleración en la órbita y destructiva aerobrake en la atmósfera de Marte, destruyendo por completo. In Green Mars , she falls in love with Art Randolph, with whom she eventually starts a family. En Verde Marte, se enamora de Arte Randolph, con quien finalmente se inicia una familia. After Martian independence, she grudgingly becomes the first president of Mars. Después de la independencia de Marte, que a regañadientes se convierte en el primer presidente de Marte. [ edit ] Arkady Bogdanov [ editar ] Arkadi Bogdanov An engineer with anarchist leanings, possibly based on Russian futurists , Alexander Bogdanov (the character's ancestor) and Arkady Strugatsky , he is regarded by many other members of the First Hundred, particularly Boyle, as a troublemaker. Un ingeniero con anarquistas tendencias, posiblemente basada en los futuristas rusos , Alexander Bogdanov (antepasado del personaje) y Strugatsky Arkadi , es considerado por muchos otros miembros de los primeros cien, sobre todo Boyle, como un elemento perturbador. He leads the team which establishes an outpost on the moon Phobos , and leads an uprising against the transnational corporation towards the end of first novel. Que lleva el equipo que establece una base en la luna Fobos , y lleva un levantamiento contra la transnacional hacia el final de la primera novela. Like Boone, his political ideas (later known as Bogdanovism) weigh heavily on characters later in the series. Al igual que Boone, sus ideas políticas (más tarde conocido como Bogdanovism) pesan mucho en los personajes más adelante en la serie. In love with Nadia Chernyshevski, he is killed during the first Martian revolution in 2061. En el amor con Nadia Chernishevski, es asesinado durante la primera revolución de Marte en el año 2061. [ edit ] Saxifrage "Sax" Russell [ editar ] Saxifrage "Sax" Russell An American physicist , he is a brilliant and creative scientist, and is greatly respected for his intellectual gifts. Un americano físico , es un científico brillante y creativo, y es muy respetado por sus dotes intelectuales. However, he is socially awkward and often finds it difficult to understand and relate to other people. Sin embargo, es socialmente torpe y muchas veces le resulta difícil de entender y relacionarse con otras personas. Russell is a leader of the Green movement, the goal of which is to terraform Mars. Russell es un líder del movimiento Verde, cuyo objetivo es terraformar Marte. During Green Mars , Sax suffers a stroke while being tortured by government security forces and fellow member of the First Hundred, Phyllis Boyle. Durante Verde Marte, Sax sufre un derrame cerebral mientras era torturado por las fuerzas de seguridad del gobierno y compañero de los primeros cien, Phyllis Boyle. He subsequently suffers from Broca's aphasia and has to relearn how to speak. Posteriormente, sufre de afasia de Broca y tiene que volver a aprender a hablar. Originally apolitical, this event and a growing attachment to Mars itself leads Russell to become the physical architect of the second revolution. Originalmente apolítica, este evento y un creciente apego a Marte se lleva a Russell a convertirse en el arquitecto física de la segunda revolución. He is also secretly in love with Ann Clayborne, who cannot stand him at first but, after decades on Mars, eventually reconciles. Saxifrage means "stonebreaker" and is the name for an Alpine plant that grows between stones. También es secretamente enamorado de Ann Clayborne, que no lo soporto, al principio, pero después de décadas en Marte, finalmente reconcilia. Saxifrage significa "Stonebreaker" y es el nombre de una planta alpina que crece entre las piedras. [ edit ] Ann Clayborne [ editar ] Ann Clayborne Ann is an American geologist , one of the first areologists, and the original Red. Ann es un americano geólogo , uno de los areologists primero, y el rojo original. She believes that Mars should be preserved in its pristine state. Ella cree que Marte debe ser preservado en su estado prístino. She becomes a leader of the Red movement, which is dedicated to the goal of preserving Mars as it was before human colonization. Ella se convierte en un líder del movimiento Red, que se dedica a la meta de preservar Marte como lo fue antes de la colonización humana. She is frequently seen as bitter and prefers to live in solitude on extensive trips while exploring Mars. Ella es con frecuencia visto como amargo y prefiere vivir en soledad en los viajes extensos, mientras que la exploración de Marte. She has a hate-love relationship with Saxifrage "Sax" Russell, an American physicist and leader of the Green Mars movement, which wants to terraform Mars. Ella tiene una relación odio-amor con Saxifrage "Sax" Russell, un físico estadounidense y líder del movimiento verde de Marte, lo que quiere para terraformar Marte. After she shows signs of aging and her death seems imminent, Russell has the longevity treatment administered to her while she is comatose. Después de que muestra signos de envejecimiento y su muerte parece inminente, Russell ha administrado el tratamiento de la longevidad de ella mientras que ella está en coma. She develops a more complex personality afterward — sometimes remaining close to her isolationist position, and at other times appreciating the treatment and Mars in its terraformed state. Se desarrolla una personalidad más compleja después - a veces queda cerca de su posición aislacionista, y otras veces apreciar el tratamiento y Marte en su estado terraformado. [ edit ] Hiroko Ai [ editar ] Hiroko Ai A Japanese expert on biology , agriculture , and ecological systems, it was Hiroko who smuggled Desmond "Coyote" Hawkins onto the Ares (the two were friends and lovers as students in London). Un japonés experto en la biología , la agricultura y ecológica de sistemas, se Hiroko que pasó de contrabando Desmond "Coyote" Hawkins en el Ares (los dos eran amigos y amantes de los estudiantes en Londres). She is the charismatic leader of the farm team, one of the important work groups and cliques among the First Hundred. Ella es el líder carismático del equipo de granja, uno de los grupos de trabajo importante y camarillas entre los Primeros Cien. She thus becomes the focus of many of the trilogy's central themes. Ella se convierte así en el foco de muchos de los temas centrales de la trilogía. Most importantly, she teaches the importance of maintaining a respectful relation with one's planet. Lo más importante es que enseña la importancia de mantener una relación respetuosa con el propio planeta. On Mars, this is called the Areophany. En Marte, esto se llama el Areophany. In the secret colony Zygote, which Hiroko established, the first generation of children of the First Hundred, the ectogenes, are all the product of artificial insemination outside of any human body. En el cigoto colonia secreta, que Hiroko establecido, la primera generación de hijos de los Primeros Cien, el ectogenes, son el producto de la inseminación artificial fuera de cualquier cuerpo humano. Hiroko uses the ova of the female members of the First Hundred as the female genetic material and uses the sperm of the male members of the First Hundred to fertilize the ova. Hiroko utiliza los óvulos de las mujeres miembros de los primeros cien ya que el material genético femenino y utiliza el esperma de los miembros masculinos de los primeros cien para fertilizar los óvulos. Although Hiroko is seldom at the center of the narrative, her influence is pervasive. A pesar de Hiroko rara vez en el centro de la narración, su influencia es omnipresente. She disappears for the final time in Green Mars . Ella desaparece por última vez en Green Marte. Her ultimate fate is left unresolved. Su destino final se deja sin resolver. In Japanese, ai means love . En japonés, AI significa el amor . [ edit ] Michel Duval [ editar ] Michel Duval A French psychologist assigned to monitor the psychological welfare of the First Hundred, first in Antarctica and later on Mars, he is often treated as an observer rather than as a member of the group. Un francés psicólogo asignado a vigilar el bienestar psicológico de los Primeros Cien, por primera vez en la Antártida y más tarde en Marte, a menudo es tratada como un observador y no como un miembro del grupo. His aloof personality enforces this ostracism and also subverts his relationships with others. Su personalidad distante aplica este ostracismo y subvierte sus relaciones con los demás. During the first disappearance of the farm team, he is invited by Hiroko to flee with the farm team and establish Zygote, the first hidden colony. Durante la primera desaparición del equipo de granja, es invitado por Hiroko a huir con el equipo de granja y establecer cigoto, la colonia oculta. He desperately wants to return to Provence as he remembers it, although after visiting as a part of the Martian diplomatic mission to Earth, he becomes even more homesick. Él está desesperado por volver a Provenza como él lo recuerda, aunque después de visitar como parte de la misión diplomática de Marte a la Tierra, se hace aún más nostálgico. Michel falls in love with Maya Toitovna and dies after she displays signs of very heavy temporary memory loss. Michel se enamora de Maya Toitovna y muere después de que muestra signos de pérdida de memoria temporal muy fuerte. [ edit ] Vladimir "Vlad" Taneev [ editar ] Vladimir "Vlad" Taneev A Russian biological scientist, nearly sixty when arriving on Mars, he is the oldest of the First Hundred. Un biólogo ruso, cerca de sesenta al llegar a Marte, que es el más antiguo de los primeros cien. Taneev is the head of all medical treatment and research projects on Mars. Taneev es la cabeza de todos los tratamientos médicos y proyectos de investigación en Marte. He became famous as the creator of the gerontological treatment to stave off death. Se hizo famoso como el creador del tratamiento gerontológica para evitar la muerte. He lived in Acheron on the Great Escarpment in the north of Mars before fleeing to the hidden colony after the First Revolution. Vivió en Acheron en la Gran Escarpa en el norte de Marte antes de huir a la colonia oculta después de la primera revolución. He lived in a ménage à trois with Ursula and Marina, the exact nature of which is never resolved. Vivía en un ménage à trois con Úrsula y Marina, la naturaleza exacta de las cuales nunca se resuelve. [ edit ] Phyllis Boyle [ editar ] Phyllis Boyle A Christian -American geologist who favors corporate control of Mars, her harsh personality does not win her many friends among the First Hundred. Un cristiano geólogo estadounidense que favorece el control corporativo de Marte, su personalidad dura no gana sus muchos amigos entre los Primeros Cien. She eventually sides against most of the First Hundred with the increasingly authoritarian United Nations Office of Mars Affairs (UNOMA), its successor - the corporate /quasi- fascist United Nations Transitional Authority (UNTA), and the transnational corporations. Con el tiempo las partes frente a la mayoría de los primeros cien con la cada vez más autoritario Oficina de las Naciones Unidas de Asuntos de Marte (UNOMA), su sucesor - el corporativo / cuasi- fascista Autoridad Provisional de las Naciones Unidas (UNTA), y las empresas transnacionales. She was in charge of Clarke, an artificially captured asteroid that was the counterweight of the First Space Elevator until members of the first revolution in 2061 sent it spinning off into the outer Solar System. Ella estaba a cargo de Clarke, un asteroide artificial que fue capturado el contrapeso de la Primera ascensor espacial hasta que los miembros de la primera revolución en el año 2061 envió la escisión en el exterior del Sistema Solar. She survived and was able to bring the crew of the station back to the inner systems. Ella sobrevivió y fue capaz de llevar a la tripulación de la estación de vuelta a los sistemas internos. She engaged in a brief sexual relationship with Saxifrage Russell, who despised her, while he was living under an assumed identity. Se involucró en una breve relación sexual con Saxifrage Russell, que la despreciaba, mientras que él vivía bajo una identidad falsa. Boyle is killed by Maya Toitovna during the rescue of Russell from Kasei Vallis after Maya discovered that Phyllis was torturing Sax. Boyle es asesinado por Maya Toitovna durante el rescate de Russell de Kasei Vallis después de Maya descubrió que Phyllis estaba torturando a Sax. Later, it is revealed by Russell that, immediately prior to her death, Phyllis had been opposed to his torture and demanded that he be released. Más tarde, se revela por Russell que, inmediatamente antes de su muerte, Phyllis se había opuesto a la tortura y pidió que sea liberado. [ edit ] Desmond "Coyote" Hawkins [ editar ] Desmond "Coyote" Hawkins A Trinidadian stowaway, he is a friend and supporter of Hiroko, and a fervent anarchist communist . A Trinidad y Tobago -nido, él es un amigo y partidario de Hiroko, y un ferviente comunista, anarquista . Present in Red Mars only as a shadowy figure who blends effortlessly into the Martian background, he is not even identified as anything more than the Coyote until the beginning of Green Mars . Presente en Marte rojo sólo como una sombra que se difumina fácilmente a un segundo plano de Marte, ni siquiera se identifican como algo más que el Coyote hasta el comienzo del Verde Marte. He becomes a leading figure in the underground and an unofficial coordinator of a developing gift economy . Se convierte en una figura destacada en el metro y un coordinador no oficial de un desarrollo economía del regalo . [ edit ] Their descendants [ editar ] Sus descendientes Since the trilogy covers over 200 years of human history, later immigrants and the children and grandchildren of the First Hundred eventually become important characters in their own right. Desde la trilogía cubre más de 200 años de historia de la humanidad, los inmigrantes y más tarde los hijos y nietos de los primeros cien eventualmente se convierten en personajes importantes por derecho propio. The Martians use the same terminology for different generations as Japanese Americans . Los marcianos utilizar la misma terminología para las diferentes generaciones como los japoneses-americanos . People who immigrated from Earth are called issei, the first generation born on Mars are nisei , and the second-generation Martians are sansei. Las personas que emigraron de la Tierra se llama Issei, la primera generación nacida en Marte son nisei , y los marcianos de segunda generación son sansei. Kasei Kasei Kasei is the son of Hiroko and John Boone and the father of Jackie Boone. Kasei es el hijo de Hiroko y John Boone y el padre de Jackie Boone. Kasei is the leader of the Kakaze, a radical Red faction. Kasei es el líder de la Kakaze, una facción radical rojo. His name is Japanese for the planet Mars. Su nombre es japonés para el planeta Marte. He dies during the second revolution, after an unsuccessful attack on the second space elevator. Muere durante la segunda revolución, después de un ataque sin éxito sobre el ascensor espacial segundos. Nirgal Nirgal The son of Hiroko and the Coyote, he is raised communally by Hiroko and her followers in Zygote. El hijo de Hiroko y el Coyote, que se eleva comunal de Hiroko y sus seguidores en el cigoto. He is a good-natured wanderer who eventually becomes a political leader advocating ties with Earth. Él es un vagabundo de buen carácter que eventualmente se convierte en un líder político defendiendo los lazos con la Tierra. He is one of the founders of the Free Mars movement and is famous for his running technique that allows him to run all day for days on end. Él es uno de los fundadores de la libertad de circulación de Marte y es famoso por su técnica de carrera que le permite correr todo el día durante varios días. As Nadia's assistants, he and Art are instrumental in getting the Martian constitution written. Como asistentes de Nadia, él y el arte son fundamentales para conseguir el marciano constitución escrita. Later he is sent on a diplomatic mission to Earth but nearly dies from an infection. Más tarde es enviado en una misión diplomática a la Tierra, pero casi muere a causa de una infección. His name is ancient Babylonian for Mars. Su nombre es antigua Babilonia de Marte. Jackie Boone Jackie Boone The granddaughter of Hiroko and John Boone (raised with Nirgal), she emerges as a leader of the Free Mars movement, but is seen to change her platform based on whatever keeps her in power (eg changing from banning Earth immigration to allowing almost unlimited immigrants). La nieta de Hiroko y John Boone (criados con Nirgal), que emerge como un líder de la libertad de circulación de Marte, pero se ve que cambiar su plataforma basada en lo que la mantiene en el poder (por ejemplo, el cambio de la prohibición de la inmigración a la Tierra permitir que los inmigrantes casi ilimitada ). After her daughter Zo's death, she retires in grief and joins an one-way expedition to an extrasolar planet near Aldebaran . Tras la muerte de su hija Zo, se retira en el dolor y se une a una expedición de ida a un planeta extrasolar cerca de Aldebarán . Peter Clayborne Peter Clayborne Peter Clayborne is the son of Ann Clayborne and Simon Frazier, being one of the first children born on Mars. Peter Clayborne es el hijo de Ann Clayborne y Frazier Simon, siendo uno de los primeros niños nacidos en Marte. Peter holds a position of older brother to all of the following first generation. Peter tiene una posición de hermano mayor a todos los de la primera generación siguiente. Many revolutionary and later political decisions of the Mars First movement are influenced by his opinions and judgment. Muchas decisiones de política y revolucionaria después del movimiento de Marte En primer lugar se ven influidos por sus opiniones y juicios. He works part-time as an engineer and a green politician. Trabaja a tiempo parcial como un ingeniero y un político verde. Zoya "Zo" Boone Zoya "Zo" Boone Jackie's daughter; she has feline traits (purring) inserted into her genome via the gerontological longevity treatment. Hija de Jackie, ella tiene rasgos felinos (ronroneo) insertado en su genoma a través del tratamiento de la longevidad gerontológica. In Blue Mars , she travels the solar system running political errands for Jackie, although the two do not get along particularly well. En Blue Mars, ella viaja por el sistema solar, hacer recados políticos de Jackie, aunque los dos no se llevan muy bien. Her character is portrayed as hedonistic and explicitly nihilistic , making sexual satisfaction a priority and seemingly having little regard for the feelings of others. Su personaje es descrito como hedonista y explícitamente nihilistas , por lo que la satisfacción sexual es una prioridad y al parecer tiene poco respeto por los sentimientos de los demás. On the other hand, she apparently has a conscience, risking her life to rescue a man on Mercury and later dying in an attempt to save a distressed flier. Por otro lado, que al parecer tiene una conciencia, arriesgando su vida para rescatar a un hombre sobre el mercurio y después mueren en un intento de salvar a un viajero en dificultades. Nikki Nikki The daughter of Nadia and Art. La hija de Nadia y el art. [ edit ] Other characters [ editar ] Otros personajes Arthur "Art" Randolph Arthur "Art" de Randolph A representative of the Praxis corporation sent to contact the Martian underground movement on a quasi- diplomatic mission in an attempt to create a system of ecological capitalism based on democratic corporations. Un representante de la empresa Praxis enviado ponerse en contacto con el movimiento de Marte bajo tierra en un cuasi- diplomática misión en un intento de crear un sistema de capitalismo ecológico basado en las corporaciones democráticas. Like the other metanationals, it takes on intensive economic and political ties with governments, but Praxis aims for partnerships rather than exploitive relationships. Al igual que el metanationals otros, adquiere intensiva lazos económicos y políticos con los gobiernos, pero la praxis objetivos de las asociaciones en lugar de relaciones abusivas. Zeyk Tuqa and his wife Nazik Zeyk Tuqa y su esposa Nazik They are Bedouin nomads who originally emigrated from Egypt and respected figures in the Arab Martian community. Son los beduinos nómadas que emigraron originalmente de Egipto y figuras respetadas en el árabe de la comunidad marciana. Zeyk is a close friend of Chalmers. Zeyk es un amigo cercano de Chalmers. His eidetic memory becomes a minor plot point. Su memoria fotográfica se convierte en un punto de la trama menor. William Fort Fort William He is the founder of Praxis, one of the huge multinational corporations. Él es el fundador de Praxis, una de las grandes corporaciones multinacionales. He embraces a fusion of Eastern and Western lifestyles. Abraza a una fusión de estilos de vida occidentales y orientales. trilogia marciana La Trilogía Marciana de Kim Stanley Robinson es el conjunto de las novelas Marte Rojo, Marte Verde y Marte Azul, en las que narra la historia de la hipotética colonización de Marte por el ser humano iniciada en 2026. Aunque la historia queda cerrada en el tercer volumen, se publicó con posterioridad la obra Los marcianos, un conjunto de cartas y relatos sobre los protagonistas de las novelas que ayudan a dar más profundidad a la obra. Estos son los Primeros Cien, la primera expedición que llega para quedarse en el planeta. Desde los puntos de vista de los miembros más notables de entre ellos es como se narra la historia. La obra toca aspectos muy diversos, yendo más allá de la simple acción, y entrando en temas de política, economía, psicología y por supuesto tecnología. Cada una de las tres novelas finaliza con una revolución a escala mundial. Argumento Tras la llegada a Marte en 2026 de los Primeros Cien y su toma de contacto con el planeta en Marte Rojo, poco a poco empiezan a llegar más colonos, inicialmente sólo científicos y mineros, que inician el proceso de terraformación que llevará al planeta a ser habitable por el hombre sin necesidad de traje espacial. Tras la revolución de 2061, los Primeros Cien, como líderes tácitos de Marte, se ven obligados a huir de las autoridades terranas, ocultándose algunos de ellos en una colonia bajo los hielos del polo sur, Zigoto, dirigida por Hiroko Ai. Con la normalización de la situación política y el derretimiento del casquete sur este grupo ha de volver a la superficie, pero sólo para verse envuelto de nuevo en una segunda revolución, que tiene lugar en 2127, con la que se cierra Marte Verde. En la tercera obra, Marte ha alcanzado un gobierno propio y los restantes de los Primeros Cien son ya ancianos que se dedican, bien a la política, o bien a disfrutar de su edad. Nuevas preocupaciones empiezan a asaltarles, como el declive súbito por el cual el tratamiento de longevidad que les mantiene vivos empieza a fallar, o la inmigración ilegal desde la Tierra. Aspectos destacados Política y economía Desde la llegada de los Primeros Cien se viene especulando con la forma de gobierno ideal para el planeta. Algunos de entre ellos, como John Boone o Arkadi Bogdanov dedican sus primeros años en Marte a este asunto. Dado que Marte inicialmente no es más que una colonia minera y científica de la Tierra, se ve sujeto a los intereses de ésta, que aplasta con contundencia cualquier intento de independencia por parte de la siempre creciente población marciana. En la Tierra, el poder ha ido derivando de los estados a una serie de empresas multinacional que acaban adoptando el nombre de metanacionales por estar no sólo en varios países, sino más allá de estos. La mayor parte de éstas oprimirá por igual a la Tierra y a Marte, salvo Praxis, que verá en la alianza con los marcianos la vía de mayor prosperidad, y les apoyará hasta el final de la saga. Gracias a esto, Marte consigue liberarse en la segunda revolución del dominio terrano, y el esquema organizativo de Praxis, el cooperativismo, se impone sobre las demás empresas. En el último libro, el gobierno mundial de Marte se encarga de dirigir todos los asuntos del planeta de forma centralizada aunque con un alto grado de poder distribuido en las ciudades, que gozan de gran independencia salvo en temas medioambientales, regidos por un tribunal mundial. Tecnología A lo largo de la historia, distintos ingenios permiten el rápido avance la civilización humana. Así, la aparición de ciudades bajo tiendas de plástico de gran resistencia, la construcción de un ascensor espacial, o la creación de una gran lupa en órbita para aumentar la luz que llega a Marte son los más destacados de la primera parte de la obra. Más adelante, aparece la posibilidad de manipulación genética y gestación artificial de humanos (llamados ectógenos). En la parte final se alcanza un proceso de fusión fría (llamado pulsofusión) que permite aumentar la velocidad de los viajes estelares de tal forma que el trayecto entre la Tierra y Marte dura unos pocos días (en comparación con los muchos meses que les tomó a los Primeros Cien su viaje en el Ares) Terraformación Siguiendo la mayor parte de las técnicas sugeridas hasta el momento de terraformación, y muchas otras que aparecen a lo largo de la historia, Marte cambia su rostro de un planeta rojo, seco y muerto, a un planeta vivo con numerosas especies animales y vegetales y una atmófera respirable para el ser humano. Aún así, la baja densidad de ésta, la menor gravedad dan lugar a un nuevo tipo de humanos más altos y delicados, que no soportan con facilidad ir a la Tierra. El menor radio del planeta provoca además que los horizontes en Marte parezcan estar mucho más cercanos que los de la Tierra. Curiosidades Esta trilogía es la base elegida para la bandera del planeta Marte, compuesta por tres franjas verticales, rojo verde y azul, de izquierda a derecha. Aunque ésta no es legalmente oficial, es aceptada por la Mars Society y la Sociedad Planetaria, lo cual le da una cierta validez. Marte rojo Escribe el primer párrafo de tu artículo aquí. Marte rojo es la primera parte de la Trilogía marciana de Kim Stanley Robinson; una novela de ciencia ficción ganadora del premio Nébula y del British Science Fiction Award, y elogiada por Arthur C. Clarke como la mejor novela sobre la colonización de Marte jamás escrita. La novela narra la historia de los primeros 35 años de vida humana en Marte, desde 2026 hasta 2061; la historia seguirá en Marte verde, y posteriormente en Marte azul, abarcando en estos dos libros, el período posterior a 2061. Esta historia se relata desde los ojos de algunos de los integrantes del primer grupo que pisara la superficie del planeta rojo con intención de quedarse, compuesto por cien personas de distintos países (en especial estadounidenses y rusos, pero también algún japonés, español, e incluso jamaicano). Este grupo se denomina en el libro "Los Primeros Cien" y entre ellos está también el primer hombre que pisara Marte, John Boone. El libro está dividido en ocho partes, cada una de las cuales está contada desde el punto de vista de uno de "Los Primeros Cien", centrándose especialmente en sus acciones, sentimientos e ideologías contrapuestas. Existe un proyecto para trasladar el relato a una serie de televisión. Argumento Elementos sobresalientes En el libro se describen numerosos proyectos que aunque por el momento son sólo ciencia ficción, no son por ello irrealizables. Se relata la creación de un ascensor espacial que une un asteroide con un punto de la superficie, y que aprovecha el flujo de viajeros hacia la superficie como contrapeso para las toneladas de materiales que se exportan a la Tierra. Además, un grupo de entre "Los Primeros Cien" consigue crear una generación de niños ectógenos, es decir, que han sido desarrollados sin un vientre femenino, en un contenedor artificial. Estos niños serán los primeros nacidos verdaderamente en Marte, y al menos uno de ellos, Kasei, tendrá relevancia en la última parte del libro, y en los siguientes de la trilogía. Marte verde Marte verde es el título del segundo volumen de la Trilogía marciana de Kim Stanley Robinson. La novela sigue la acción unos años después del final de Marte Rojo, y los protagonistas son básicamente los mismos, junto con dos personajes nuevos, Arthur "Art" Randolph, y Nirgal, perteneciente a una nueva generación de ectógenos de Hiroko Ai. Consta de diez partes, narradas cada una de ella, al igual que en el primer libro, desde el punto de vista de diferentes personajes. El tiempo abarcado se sitúa entre algunos años después de 2061, y octubre de 2127. En 2061 "Los Primeros Cien" que siguen vivos son ya ancianos de más de 70 años. Sin embargo, siguen interviniendo activamente en el planeta, dirigiendo y organizando a la gente, y es gracias a un tratamiento médico de longevidad que se centra en la reparación de las cadenas de ADN que con la edad se van rompiendo, retardando así el envejecimiento celular, y a la vez, el del cuerpo. Por esa razón, estos mismos personajes siguen vivos hasta edades muy avanzadas, en perfecta forma. Argumento Tras la fallida revolución de 2061 contra las Transnacionales, empresas tan poderosas que eran más importantes que los propios gobiernos nacionales, Marte ha vuelto a la normalidad. Los sabotajes realizados en acuíferos han hecho que estos suelten su agua a la superficie, donde se mantiene congelada en glaciares y océanos de hielo. Esto, junto a las nuevas variedades de plantas liberadas en la superficie, supone que el planeta está ya en un estado muy avanzado de Terraformación, pues la temperatura media está subiendo, así como la presión atmosférica. Estos vegetales están también cambiando la concentración de los distintos gases, para hacer posible respirar en la superficie. Los protagonistas de "Los Primeros Cien" que aún siguen vivos tras estar en caza y captura por las transnacionales, se han refugiado con Hiroko Ai en su ciudad bajo el hielo polar, o bien han cambiado de identidad y apariencia para poder seguir actuando al descubierto. En esta ciudad nace una nueva generación de ectógenos (humanos gestados en un tanque de líquido) que van a influir mucho en el destino del planeta. Por otro lado, los demás colonos, pues la población de Marte ha subido enormemente, han dejado descendencia ya, y una nueva "especie" de hombres marcianos, más altos y ligeros, adaptados a la menor gravedad marciana. En ellos surge ya un sentimiento de ser "marcianos", distintos de la Tierra, que ellos no han conocido y que difícilmente podrían visitar nunca: su cuerpo resultaría frágil en la, para ellos, excesiva gravedad terrestre. Uno de estos jóvenes marcianos, y ectógeno de Hiroko, es Nirgal, que entrará en contacto con los dirigentes de una de las transnacionales menos agresivas con Marte, Praxis. Estas conversaciones provocarán el mayor cambio a largo plazo en la débil resistencia marciana, y es el apoyo de uno de los gigantes terrestres en su lucha por la independencia. Esta resistencia no es un todo con las mismas ideas, sin embargo, tienen claro que no desean que las empresas terrestres se sirvan de Marte como una mina de suministros baratos para la decadente Tierra, y ese intento consigue aunar a partidarios y detractores de la Terraformación, a gentes de diversas procedencias y tendencias, colonos y marcianos, una amalgama de ideas que luchará tenazmente por su libertad en el planeta rojo, ya no tan rojo desde que ellos están allí. Elementos sobresalientes Si en la anterior novela destacaba el ascensor espacial y la gestación artificial, en esta son las grandes obras de ingeniería las cosas más llamativas: las empresas pondrán en órbita un gran espejo, la Soletta para reflejar mayor cantidad de luz solar sobre el planeta, y elevar así su temperatura. Su tamaño se mide en miles de kilómetros. El otro aspecto es la construcción de ciudades bajo tiendas transparentes, hechas con plásticos resistentes y livianos, productos de los enormes avances en la ciencia de materiales. Otros aparatos curiosos son los ultraligeros y dirigibles usados para desplazarse por la incipiente atmósfera, a parte de los grandes vehículos con orugas, lo más parecidos a tanques, con los que la gente se desplaza libremente por la superficie. Nuevas líneas de trenes de levitación magnética unirán pronto las diversas ciudades del planeta, en un intento por conquistar las grandes extensiones de tierras aún salvajes de Marte. Marte azul Marte azul es la novela que cierra la Trilogía marciana de Kim Stanley Robinson. Fue publicada en 1996 y premiada con el Hugo en 1997. La novela retoma la acción justo donde la dejó Marte Verde, mostrando las consecuencias de la segunda revolución marciana que tiene lugar al final del libro anterior, siempre desde el punto de vista de los supervivientes de los Primeros Cien, así como de otros personajes como Nirgal. Está separada en catorce partes, pero el volumen de la obra no es superior al de las anteriores entregas. El libro abarca desde 2127, año de la segunda revolución, hasta el 2212, en que tienen lugar nuevos sucesos de gran importancia. Aquellos de los Primeros Cien que no han perecido ya, han alcanzado edades superiores a los ciento cincuenta años pero siguen manteniéndose en forma gracias a las mejoras en el tratamiento de longevidad. Personajes como Sax Russell, Ann Clayborne, Maya Toitovna tienen gran importancia en esta obra final, así como dos de los ectógenos nacidos en el libro anterior, Nirgal y Jackie. La sombra de Hiroko Ai planea sobre los protagonistas, que no saben si creer en los rumores sobre su muerte, o confiar en que está viva en alguna parte. Por otra parte, la terraformación ha alcanzado un estado muy avanzado en el que el océano boreal cada vez abarca más y se derrite con más facilidad el hielo. La atmósfera ya es respirable sin necesidad de máscaras en amplias zonas bajas en torno al mar, y sólo las tierras altas del sur y las calderas de algunos de los volcanes de Tharsis permanecen vírgenes gracias a la perseverancia de los rojos, defensores aún del Marte árido que había antes de la llegada del hombre. Argumento Elementos sobresalientes Categoría:Marte Categoría:Linea de Tiempo Categoría:Siglo XXI Categoría:Traduccion Categoría:Escenarios